gearsofwarfandomcom-20200222-history
Bolo Grenade
The Bolo Grenade '''or the Frag Grenade is the standard fragmentation grenade used by both the COG forces and the Locust Horde. The frag grenade is considered standard-issue COG equipmentGears of War Manual. The Bolo Grenade is substantially different from any other previous fragmentation grenade, both in damage and as throwing method. The grenade's structure consists of an explosive attached to a chain-like extension that is swung around and released when enough momentum is gained to throw it. Its targeting system is also quite different, since it actually maps out a predicted trajectory (the purple line or red line if you are playing as Locust), as well as a finishing point (the distinct purple circle at the end of the trajectory marking). The grenade's blast radius, however, is extremely small, and the grenade cannot damage foes behind a cover point no matter how close the grenade is to them. Therefore, the grenade needs to be thrown with pinpoint precision to damage, let alone kill, an enemy. The '''Bolo Grenade is great for flushing someone out of their cover point, however, another important use for it is that it is capable of closing Locust emergence holes. The weapon's full potential, however, lies in the ability of the user. When close enough to an enemy, you can melee them with a grenade equipped to stick the grenade onto the enemy. The grenade will beep faster and faster signaling its countdown and detonate afterwards. Once tagged, it is more than useful to get as far as possible before the explosion. This ability in Multiplayer gave the grenade its name, 'frag tag', since anyone who attempted to tag a frag grenade on a helpless victim almost always succeeded. In Gears of War 2, players are able to plant the Bolo into walls as a proximity mine, exploding whenever an enemy comes into a certain radius of it. Also in Gears of war 2, if a player is downed while having the Bolo grenade equipped, they can choose to detonate it by pressing RT. This tactic is used to Kamikaze opponents by getting close enough for them to down you, then detonating the grenade, injuring, downing, or killing any opponents in the area. This tactic is great in Annex and King of the Hill matches, but is not recommended in Wingman. In Gears of War 3, a new execution move was added to the grenade. When a player has a meat shield, that player can frag tag the meat shield and throw him or her at other enemies in an attempt to kill them. Multiplayer In multiplayer, you do not start out with this grenade, but with a Smoke Grenade. A Bolo Grenade, as stated, can force an enemy to dive from cover, making him vulnerable, or it can be stuck onto a not-so-lucky individual with messy results. However, remember that it must be aimed accurately or it won't be very effective. It is also possible to bounce the grenade off several surfaces/walls to get them into hard to reach locations. Proper use of these grenades can be a game-changer. Additionally, when attempting to frag tag someone, you should attempt a flanking action, as a direct assault will no longer work with the update. There is an Achievement for getting 10 kills with proximity mines called "Said The Spider To The Fly". On maps such as Jacinto, Blood Drive and River, which feature distinct easy-to-defend camping spots, a pair of these grenades work very well when thrown in confined spaces, usually killing or inflicting heavy damage on those in the vicinity, particularly if they have planted grenades of their own nearby. Tips * References Bolo Grenade Category:Locust Horde